Ooa-Aaa Adventures
by SparkyWolf
Summary: Crossing over the worlds of Ooo and Aaa. What will bro-sis adventure duo, Fionna and Finn do when they notice their magical dog brother, Jake is acting real wierd? And what sciency stuff have the cousins Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball been up too? Will it work out to math or will their entire world be put on edge and their lives on the line? I do not own the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**** Hey Guys and Gals. This is my first fan-fic, rated T for violence, honestly I'm not capable of writing the icky romantic stuff. There will be a little of course, it's still Adventure Time!**_

**Chapter One**

**What's Up With Jake?**

"Hey Jake, what's for b-fast bro?" Finn leapt down the ladder leading from the bedroom Jake and he shared into the kitchen. Instead of Jake at the stove he found Cake . "Oh right, mornin' Cake, where's Jake?"

"Off visiting Lady, Finn, why something urgent?"

"Oh, nah. He seems to be spending a lot of time out lately."

"Mid-life crisis, maybe?" Cake suggested with a wink. Finn cracked up laughing, Jake was the most laid-back person he knew, no way something could bother him that much, or at least something he could hide. _Was there? _His face must have dropped as Cake looked at him oddly. "You sure you ok, Finn, you look a little off, here have a bacon pancake." Finn assured Cake he was fine, and resolved to tell Fionna about his concerns when he could get her alone.

"And just where are you two off to?" Cake asked suspiciously as the two humans ran to the door, all geared up for an adventure. "Adventuring!" Fionna cried enthusiastically. Finn grinned at the cat. "Without me?" Cake looked hurt and Fionna opened her mouth to speak but Finn cut her off. "Why don't you go visit Mochro? We rarely get to go adventuring, just the two of us." He added some pouting for extra effect. Cake brightened up, "Sure then, just be careful, babies, enjoy your bro-sis time." Fionna shot Finn a puzzled look but only said a quick "Sure, see ya." To Cake. As the two left the tree house Fionna rounded on Finn. "Pfft bro-sis time my butt, Finn, what's this about?"

"Have you noticed Jake actin' weird these past few days?" He said in a rush. Fionna opened her mouth to object, but something made her stop and think. "Yeah, I suppose, what do you think could be up?" She asked.

"Dunno, that's what we're gonna find out today." Fionna hated seeing her little brother upset, and she did want to make sure Jake was ok. She grinned, "so, what time is it?"

A wide smile split across the human boy's face, he made to 'okay' gestures on his hand and held them upside down against his eyes, making him look like he was wearing two strange monocles. "Spy time!"

_**AN:**__** So, what did you think? Please review and tell me honestly, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't abuse, it's not math.**_ _**Thank you so much for reading,**_

_**SparkyWolf**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spy Time!**

"I was just gonna suggest we ask Lady if she knows what's going on but, sure! The blames on you if we get busted, bro." Finn nodded enthusiastically at his sister. "Don't worry, Fi, we'll be like ninjas." He started making strange, karate-like hand movements attacking the air, Fionna saw an opening and shoved her younger brother, sending him stumbling. "Some ninja." She said, grinning. Finn scowled,

"Whatever, let's go!"

It wasn't long before the two stood outside Lady's barn-like house. Inside they could hear the sound of the pupsters playing and Lady's exasperated commands. "I can't hear Jake." Finn whispered, frowning. Fionna shushed him, though she doubted they'd be noticed with all the noise inside. They crept around and slowly inched themselves to look in through the side window of the lounge room. Inside they saw the pups running around, chasing each other, changing the houses colour and teleporting on top of furniture. "Jake, 당신은 중지 그들에게 무엇을 다하고 있습니다!" Lady

exclaimed at her boyfriend who sat motionless on the lounge. "Ok, puppies, quite down." Jake's voice was flat an emotionless as he plucked each puppy out of the air, or from on top of the fridge and plopped them on the couch where Lady switched on BMO and handed two puppies the controllers. "Oh

so, that's were BMO was." Fionna whispered to her brother, who

immediately jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ow!" She complained and puched him in the gut. Finn fell back on his

butt with a grunt. "Oh, it's on, sister." As he launched himself at the

grinning Fionna with a wild war cry. The two wrestled, completley

forgetting about the task at hand until a small cough coming from above

them made them stop, mid head-lock. Both looked to see Jake's head

sticking out the window. Fionna hastily took her arm off her brother's head and shoved away. "Uhhh, hey Jake." Finn squeaked.

"Finn, Fionna, what are you doing?" He asked in the same monotone.

"We came to visist you, dude, then we got into an argument and started

wrestling, not as if we were spying or anything." Fionna said hurridley,

earning a kick from her brother. "Okay." Jake said still monotone, "but I do not believe this is the best time, is it okay if I see you back home tonight

instead?"

"Uh, yeah dude, no probs." They both quickly stood up and brushed themselves off. Jake went back into Lady's house and the siblings walked off into the tall grass. "Why is he talking all funny, he sounds like Gumball." Fionna asked Finn, not really expecting an answer. "Yeah dude, it's not math." Finn said worriedly, "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"What?" Fionna was surprised, usually she was the one with the ideas when they were on their own. "If he's talkin' like Gumball, then why don't we see if Gumball knows what's going on?"

"That's actually a good idea." Fionna admitted while Finn smirked, obviously pleased with himself. Fionna shoved her little brother, "come on, to the Candy Kingdom!"

_**AN:**** What up, guys and gals? I forgot to clarify in the last chapter, I do not own the cover image or Adventure Time, just the plot of the story. Please review and tell me if it's good, crap or pointers, it would be awesome! Thanks for reading,**_

_**SparkyWolf**_


End file.
